Will You Be My Whorecrux?
by darrencroissants
Summary: Hermione struggles with the boy she hates, yet is attracted to, and the boy who she's grown up with and loves. Set in the Half Blood Prince. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Spellcasting

A/N: YELLOW BLUE AND GREEN TO YOUUU. This is for my bestest friend, Kayla. I love ya, and don't worry. I'mma post two chapters in a row because this one wasn't that long. I know, I know it just didn't fit right. Enjoyyy:

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was slow for this time of year. Most everyone had left for Christmas Break. However, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley stayed behind. Harry did not have a family to return to and his loyal friends wanted to stay with him.<p>

"Good morning," Hermione said to the boys sitting at a long brown table in the Great Hall. They looked up at her.

"Good morning, Hermione. Sleep well, I hope?" Harry asked, knowing Ron's relationship with Lavender kept her up.

Hermione gave a slight smile and sat down next to Harry. "I slept fine."

Ron looked at the ground awkwardly. "I guess I better find Lavender," he said lamely into the silence. He bounded up out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked at Harry hopelessly.

"What do I do, Harry?" She pressed her hands to her eyes.

Harry had never seen Hermione in this state of confusion. "Just tell him how you feel, Hermione. If you feel the same way about him as I do about Ginny," he whispered, "then he'll have to feel something for you in return. Think about it. You've been friends longer than he's been with Lavender."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "I don't know," she said, indecisive.

Harry shrugged. "One of you has to make a move." He got up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you later." He walked away.

Hermione sat at the table for awhile. Then, she saw a movement toward the door. It was a shadow.

"Ron?" No answer. "Look Ron I'm sorry," she said.

The shadow stepped into the light. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione was instantly disgusted.

"Problems with your boyfriend, Granger?" he sneered. Hermione grabbed her things and ran out of the hall. Draco followed her from a distance.

"Not as if I'm surprised. A mudblood deserves a blood traitor." Hermione held her head high. You're better than him, she thought.

Draco laughed. "I can't imagine what horrible creatures you'd produce together."

That was it. Hermione whipped around and stuck her wand at Draco's face. "One more word, Malfoy. I dare you."

Draco was caught off guard. "What spell would Granger cast on a guy like me?" He stared into her brown eyes, full of loathing and revulsion. "As if you haven't casted one already." Malfoy leaned in, and kissed Hermione. It was electrifying. She had never felt an emotion of detestation and magnetism so prudent before. Malfoy reached his hand up and curled his fingers in her brown, twisted hair. No, Hermione thought. No, not him.

She pushed him away, his slender, pale body hitting the brick walls.

"Stay away from me," she said, hoping she was convincing. Then she stumbled to the Gryffindor Common Room. She didn't allow herself to think quite yet. She said the password hazily and saw Lavender and Ron snogging on the couch. She passed them soundlessly and almost fell onto her chamber bed.

She had just kissed Draco Malfoy. What the bloody hell?


	2. Excuses

The next day was a blur. Hermione didn't know if she should even get out of bed. What if she saw him? So much disgust lingered from the kiss she could barely think his name. Harry would be worried about her. She slid off her nightgown and dressed in her hogwarts uniform. She walked down to the common room slowly. No Malfoy yet. She glanced over at Lavender and Ron snuggling on the sofa. A pang went thorough her already beaten heart. Ron noticed her and looked away promptly. Hermione dashed out of the common room. She could feel the tears coming, she just couldn't let them flow. She sank against the school wall, gasping as the tears surrounded her. She didn't know how much more she could take. The library, she thought. I'll research it. She straightened up and strode toward the library.

"Hermione?"

She turned around too quickly, knocking the person to the ground. She immediately held out her hand. "I'm so-"

Her eyes became locked with bright, green ones. She was repulsed immediately. She withdrew her hand and stalked off.

"Hermione, wait!" Draco called after her. He got to his feet and followed her.

Hermione walked faster. "Stay away from me, Malfoy!"

Draco sneered, "I wish I could, Granger!"

Hermione froze. "What?" Draco caught up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Someone slipped a love potion in my pumpkin juice yesterday morning."  
>Clever excuse. "Oh, really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why else would I kiss a filthy mudblood like you?" He bit his lip.

She wanted to believe him. To do anything to forget the abnormal kiss they shared.

"Okay fine," she spat and went inside the library. Draco followed her for some odd reason.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She looked over at him. "Why do you care?" She grabbed a copy of History of Magic from the second shelf.

"Just curious," he drawled out.

"Well, keep your curiousity to yourself." She reached for a book on the third shelf.

"Allow me," Draco said charmingly, plopping the book of the shelf. Their bodies brushed and Hermione looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

He winked at her. "You'll find out my princess." And he left the library.

Hermione gazed after him in astonishment. She shrugged it off and grabbed her books.

Love potions are the most commonly abused potions. When under the effect of the love potion, the user will feel extreme emotional connections. However, nothing physical should ever ensue from a love potion.

Hermione knew she had read this before. Draco was lying, she knew now. So what did this mean? It meant Draco really wanted to kiss her and did.

Hermione felt something rise up in her throat. Her breakfast? No she hadn't eaten anything. Hell, why did everything have to be so difficult? She shook off her thoughts, putting away her books. She wrapped her backpack around her and left the library. She could feel herself bumping into people but all she could do was keep walking.

"Hermione. Hermione? Are you okay?" It was Harry's voice. He was shaking her.

She looked up at her. "Malfoy kissed me." The words slipped out before she could stop them. Harry looked repulsed. He pulled her to a bench in the courtyard. The birds were chirping and the sun was bright. Everything outside her problems was perfect.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. "What happened?"

Hermione laughed lamely, allowing the tears to finally flow. "He kissed me, just out of the air! There's not much else to say!" She wiped the tears away as soon as they fell, feeling vunerable.

Harry stared at her and then just pushed her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." She permitted herself to cry into his chest for as long as he held her. She really loved Harry sometimes. They didn't need words most of the time, which was nice.

Ron gazed at them from the Gryffindor Common Room, disgust and horror filling every bone in his body. He hated them. How could they? How could Harry, his best friend, betray him by taking her side on this? And Hermione. She was overreacting. Honestly, Ron had even asked her if he should date Lavender. Provided Lavender had kissed him and had started it.

Draco glared into the two figures in the courtyard. Granger and Potter. He should've known Potter was the one and not Weasley. He'd have to get her alone again to change her mind. He thought of possible places to corner her. Outside the library would be reasonable. He contemplated this as she exited the courtyard. Time to follow the princess, he thought.

Ron glanced out the window again, furious. Hermione had left the courtyard, but he thought he saw a figure following her. He pressed his face against the window. They were wearing a Slytherin robe and walking with a certain je ne sais quoi he had seen many times. He saw the back of the figure's head. Pale blond hair.

Malfoy?


	3. Memories

A/N: YO! School's started so that sucks for writing stories. This story seemed the easiest to write. Killerteristic should be updated by the end of next week. Please review guys! Anything! Tell me what to do haha! Love you guys who read these!

* * *

><p>Flashback: Hermione. The one girl in all of Hogwarts who had no date to the Yule Ball. She sighed. Ron and Harry glanced at her parchment for answers to the Potions homework. That's all she was known for. She was the class brain. Hermione never could tell whether this title was flattering. She overheard Ron and Fred's conversation of the Yule Ball.<p>

"Who you going with then?" Ron said, throwing a paper ball at him.

Fred motioned towards Angelina. He pointed at her mouthing an invitation. Angelina smiled and accepted, quickly discussing it with her Quidditch teammates. Ron looked positively glum.

"Oi, Hermione," he called to her. She turned her head, eyes annoyed from prevention of completing her work. "You're a girl," he finished.

"Oh, well spotted," she replied, voice laced with sarcasm. She spied Snape coming up to their table. She shut her lips tightly.

"Come with one of us-" SMACK. Snape had slapped Ron and Harry with an old Potions book. Hermione held in a grin.

"C'mon," Ron said with bravado. "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad."

Hermione became vivid. "I won't be going alone, because believe it or not, someone's asked me!" she lied through her teeth. Ron's face was full on contempt and disbelief. She gathered her homework and strutted to turn it in. Snape took it from her with a twist. She returned to the table for only seconds.

"And I said yes!" she said, her hair bouncing behind her. She ran off, crying. Why did Ron have to be so inconsiderate? she pondered. She ran out to the courtyard, plopping onto a stone bench. It was cold as the tears ran down her face. The wintery winter blew her curls behind her shoulders. The tears kept coming and she was sobbing.

From a distance, a pale boy with blonde hair watched her strangely. He felt a slight detachment while watching her as if she were crying over a stubbed toe. Still, he felt responsible for what happened to her.

"Alright there, Granger?" he yelled out to her. He knew if she had courage enough to reply with venom she would be just fine.

Hermione rubbed away her teardrops. "What, Malfoy?" she tried to say. Nothing came out. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had called her a 'mudblood' in second year, sat next to her on the cold bench. The frosty air drifted across their faces, turning Hermione's cheeks even pinker.

"Granger. I-" he struggled with his choice of words. "I'm sorry," he sighed, defeated.

Hermione was stunned. She didn't know when this transformation in Malfoy had occured.

"Okay," she said. She did not wish to talk about the past.

Malfoy seemed to understand that. "Is everything okay with you?" He looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and she looked freezing.

She nodded, however, and grabbed her belongings, wishing to be alone. Draco received the message. He stood up.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He turned away.

She stopped him. "Draco. Why.. Why do you care now?"

Malfoy stopped. "You looked alone."

She felt one tear hit the ground. "Thank you."

Present day: He slammed his lips into her's. He'd been waiting for this. The moment when she trusted him. The moment when she moaned his name and wanted him and not Weasley. He felt powerful, invincible. He was actually very, very turned on. He felt the erection buzzing in his pants. He whispered her name tentatively, yet it sent shocks around her body. The atmosphere was close and surprising. He decided to play with her.

"What do you want, Granger?" he smiled, thrusting against her. She breathed in sharply.

"Uhh," she breathed faintly.

"What was that?" he teased. He stopped thrusting. "What do you want, Granger?" he repeated.

"You," she replied, crushing her lips to his. He pushed her against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

She glared at him. "On your knees."

He shivered at the power in her force and his knees slackened to the ground. She slowly rised up skirt. Malfoy could see her wet white panties now. He wasn't finish teasing her.

He tickled her behind her knees. Then he licked his way up to her opening. Her head was far back against the wall now. His moist tongue licked her outer lips over her underwear and he wore a faint smile. Her moans grew louder. Malfoy sucked her clit, and kissed it. Hermione's fingers intertwined to his hair and she pushed him in. Malfoy shoved his tongue through her panties, breaking them apart. As she was tongue fucked, Hermione rubbed her nipples slowly. Malfoy picked up the pace, and she could feel herself growing. Suddenly she came, screaming out, "Malfoy!", so everyone could hear. He licked her up and smiled.

"Is it my turn now, Granger?" he laughed a little. Hermione's brain caught up with her. She became shocked.

"No, no, no!" She shoved her clothes back on and ran off to the dormitory. She could not believe herself. What was she, desperate?

"Hermione," Harry called her. She rose up, apathetic. "Draco is outside the common room for you." Harry looked pissed and disappointed. She walked out.

"Go away, Malfoy. Just leave me alone."

His green eyes met her deep brown. "Hermione, I.. I don't know what this is," he said, "but I definitely don't want it to end." She looked at the ground. He tried to meet her gaze. "And I don't think you do either."

Hermione knew she didn't. She loved the way Malfoy made her feel. Powerful, in charge. She'd always felt pliant around Harry and Ron, letting them copy homework.

"What do we do?" she asked incredulously.

He smiled that little smile and added a glint in his eye. "I think you could start with a blowjob."

* * *

><p>TBC<br>so the memory is what I believed would happen if Krum wasn't there. this my fanfic so  
>aren't you proud of me guys<br>i never write 1,000 words in one chapter


End file.
